1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to boron nitride nanotubes and, in particular, to continuous boron nitride nanotube yarns and tapes.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Boron nitride shows promise for a variety of applications due to its unique structural, electrical and chemical characteristics. Boron nitride nanotubes (BNNT) are of particular interest due to their excellent mechanical properties, their insulative character and radiation shielding characteristics. The synthesis of continuous boron nitride nanotube yarns and tapes would enable these industrially useful material formats to be produced commercially for the first time.